The parent application to this disclosure addresses a need in the art for a system and a method of controlling risks, administering assets, scheduling operations, and providing highly personalized customer service for a service offering subscription vehicle access. As one of ordinary skill in the art would expect, a provider of a subscription vehicle service, as well as a client to a subscription vehicle service, may have a need for a artificially intelligent capability for identifying vehicle suggestions for customers.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method of dynamically obtaining and evaluating information in view of requests from customers and available vehicle fleet inventory to generate a vehicle suggestion list to be presented to a customer.